Mystic Touch
by Katrina Wilde
Summary: Julia an 18 year old girl in 11th grade was taking a trip to mystic falls. She was away from the place she had been to more funerals than weddings. She didnt know this trip was going to be a life changing experience- in both good and bad ways. I will update frequently.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It sucks but I do not own anything in vampire diaries.

Slurping my soda I walked out of the movie theatre. My parents walking with me. "Well that was a nice movie right?" dad asked. "Yup, thanks." I answered. We walked in the almost empty parking lot. All of a sudden, I heard police sirens and a car skidding on the road! It seemed like a police chase! Then the man –car still going– jumped out of the car! The police stayed in their car still going after him. I realized we were all staring at the chase. The man was running really fast he was coming towards us. "Come on in the car" dad said, but even he didn't move he was too shocked. The man pulled out a gun from his leather jacket he pointed at me! I was scared holding on to my mom's hand. "Into the car now!" dad yelled. "JULIA duck!" mom yelled. I ducked and for a minute I didn't know what I was doing. The man shot.

I screamed! The police stopped and got out of the car but instead of coming to me, he ran towards the criminal. I was screaming and crying or a mixture of both because my parents lay dead in front of me. I curled over them, crying. I had never been this angry in my life. My mom she spoke! "Reach into… coat pocket… this when you feel you are ready… I …love…you" And with that my mom passed away. "Mom… MOM NO! No, no don't leave me here mom please…" I said crying. "Julia…run…you need to…run and never…look back…continue your life… this time… it has to come for every… one." Dad said. "no no no no no dad not you too! NO! No dad I can save you look there's a hospital… I'll take you there! Both of you… Tell me it isn't too late. Speak to me! Don't leave me here please!" I said crying. I reached into moms pocket and found her wallet and an envelope. I knew I had to take them so I put them in my pocket. I reached into dads pocket and took his wallet and keys. I ran to the car sat in the driver's seat and drove. I had no idea where but I went on this trail leading to a forest. And the worst thing you can imagine happened, the gas ran out. I stepped out of the car and kicked it with rage. It was pitch black and I was alone and trembling in a forest.


	2. Chapter 2

My jeans were ripped at the knee and I was tired and starving. This trip was the opposite of what I thought it would be. I didn't have the slightest clue where I was walking but the forest seemed to end soon. Pushing through the autumn leaves _I wish my car would start._ I thought. I saw what seemed to be a boarding house. Then I heard a strange but serious conversation, "What are you?" a girl said. _What does she mean? _I thought to myself. "You know or you wouldn't be here." A man said. "No I don't its impossible." She said with the slightest bit of anger in her voice. There was a long pause- either that or they spoke to quiet.

"I'm a vampire." He said in a shushed voice. _What?! Are they pulling a prank on someone?! This is impossible! Am I dreaming or something? _The girl panicked. "Elena I can explain-"he said "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she hollered starting up her car. "All you ever believed is about to change-"he said. "I SAID GET AWAY" she hollered again pushing past him. Then the man he-he teleported in front of the girl! "How'd you do that?!" She sounded confused angry and panicked. "Elena I can explain please I mean you no harm-" he said again. "if you mean me no harm than you would leave me alone!" she said nudging past him and into the car. She drove of without another word. _That shut him up. _I thought. I still couldn't believe my ears I still thought this was a prank and I was still tired and hungry. And then I knew for sure the dude was teleporting- because then he disappeared.

I walked into the open cul-de-sac and urged myself to the front door. I debated in my mind if I should knock or not. _This house is pretty creepy. Go there are probably millions of other normal houses out there after all if the guy was right he's a vampire what if there is no one there?_ I asked my self. I knew I couldn't walk all the way down that forest into town again. Then something or someone interrupted my thoughts. "Hello. Are you lost?" It was the conversation guy. He was hotter close up. "I-I was-well it's a long story." I managed to say. "Trust me I have all the time in the world. Come on in." He said with a smile and opened the door for me. "Thanks." "No problem" he said. I could have sworn I was blushing. "Wow" I caught myself saying out loud. He chuckled. I smiled sheepishly. He lead me into the main sitting room. It looked like it had been plucked from a magazine. I removed my shoes politely and then I saw yet another hot back. He had a glass of wine in his hand. "Well, Hello there, Stefan" he said. _Stefan, hello future boy friend. _I thought. _No don't think like that so soon! _ Damon laughed like he could read my thoughts. "Hey, Damon." Stefan said almost unhappy. _Damon would you turn around so I can see the rest of your hot body?! _ He got up and turned to face us. "I see you have brought a guest." He said mysteriously. I could have sworn I had hearts in my eyes. Was it the way his hair fell like it was made to charm or his precious eyes that made me know I love him? "Ahem" Stefan said staring at me. "Huh?" I said blank. Disturbed from my thoughts. "I asked your beautiful name" Damon said. "Oh um Julia" I answered quickly. I flashed my eyelashes at him. "Julia…" Stefan said looking at me expectantly. "Julia Stone" I said. "Ah come sit Ms. Stone"

He looked so mysterious and clever. I cam over and sat down on the couch next to him. Stefan sat on the couch in front of me. "so what's that story you promised" Stefan said getting up to pour me a glass of wine.


	3. Chapter 3

Julia's p.o.v

I put it all on the table. By the end I was sobbing. "So you heard our conversation?" Stefan asked. "Between you and Elana yes, I did." I said between sobs. "Elena" he corrected. "Oh sorry." I said. Damon was staring at the ground. Stefan looked at him. "Damon, don't think that way already." He said standing up. "You are so nosy… I can't help myself ok? You get picked by everyone Stefan, It's always you." Damon said, angry. "Well we have enough weaknesses could you hold it back for a couple of days?" "O.K" Damon said cooling down but still mad.

"Umm… Guys still here…" I said waving my hand. "Right" he said still looking at Damon almost worried. "I heard your conversation that's what I said" I said again. "What you heard was true… We are vampires… not Dracula vampires but real vampires." He said. "W-w-w-w-wait! WE are vampires?!" I said shocked "as in Stefan _and_ Damon?!" "Yes, why?" he said. "Damon too?" I mumbled so they wouldn't hear and slumped on to the couch. "Ok tell me all about it." I said and with that Stefan and Damon Salvatore told me all about non-fiction vampires.

"Wow." They didn't just tell me everything they prove it too. "Who knows?" I asked. "We aren't that sure but if we know someone knows we'll tell you." There was a long pause in between the three of us. "Would you like to stay in this house as our cousin, friend, family?" Damon asked he looked at me hopefully I blushed like a zillion times and managed to answer "since I don't have anywhere else to stay…" Damon got up and said "shall we?" I got up and deliberately walked past him towards Stefan. His smile disappeared.

Damon's p.o.v

I felt outrageous as Stefan walked with her up the stairs to her room. I followed but I chose to teleport instead. I couldn't help myself Stefan should be happy for me I'm over Elena and I'm moving on to another single girl. I swear this time I will stake his heart if Julia chooses him. I figured I would compel her and ask her if she loves me because well there is no other way to ask her except be a strange creeper. When I heard Stefan's door close I ran into the guest room looked into Julia's beautiful brown eyes, "Julia do you love Stefan or Damon?" I asked her focusing deeply. "Damon in every way he is the only single one anyway" she said. I felt relieved. "Forget this ever happened" I told her and left. I was tired and needed a good sleep.

I stretched my arms and got out of bed. I walked in the bathroom and washed up it was going to be a long day. Yes, even though they never told you in the TV show, Vampires do go to the bathroom. "Is that what you were doing last night?" Stefan was in my room. Apparently he was waiting for me to come out of the bathroom. He laid a newspaper on my bed. "Stefan, come on. I burned them down no one will know I did it. Besides you weren't really sleeping last night either." I said when I came out. "You were standing outside your girl friend- or should I say ex-girlfriends house." I said with a smirk. I could tell Stefan was mad. He left with a groan. I could bet you ten dollars he went to explain to her. I laughed. Then I heard noises in the kitchen I went downstairs. "Well look who's up early after a long night." "Stefan left he seemed angry." Julia said. "I made you coffee." I sat down on the kitchen chair as she passed me my cup. I turned on the news. "2 teenage bodies found dead by an old cemetery." I turned it off. I didn't want to make a bad impression. "Damon, play the news." She said almost demanding me. "Fine." I said and turned it back on. "On to you, Charlotte." The man said. "Thanks Edward over here in front of the town movie theatre there are also two bodies that have been shot dead. It seems we have no proof over who they are. They seem to be visiting or passing through from somewhere." She said. "Thank you Charlotte we'll be back after this short break." He said. Julia grabbed the remote and turned it off. She put her hand to her forehead. "How old did you say you were?" I asked. "I'm 18 but I'm in the same grade as Stefan and Elena." She said. "I guess they are like an item, right?" She said. "Hmm… We need to get you into Stefan's school I'll ask him when he comes back." I told her. "Sound's cool." She replied. I looked at her. "You'll fit in well." I said. I got up and walked to the couch and took the wash cloth off Vicki Donahue's neck. "Hmm…" It was still bleeding but I knew she would be fully turned in a while. I bit my hand and put it to her mouth. She obviously liked it and held my hand there until I pulled it away. Julia had a weird impression on her face. "Ew! What are you doing?!" She asked. "What does it look like?" I asked sarcastically. "You know, you really are a bitch." She told me. "That's me!" I said with a smirk on my face. Vicki woke up.

Stefan's p.o.v

I drove the car with Elena in the shotgun seat. I was getting Damon's ring back. Now that I had given Elena the vervain necklace she was protected. "Is that Damon's ring?" she asked me obviously curious. "Yup." I said unwrapping it from the cloth that was over it. Meanwhile, Sheriff Forbes found the ultimate vampire hunting tool. Both of the parts. She finds it in a chest with Logan Fell the news reporter that helps them. Sheriff Forbes thinks he is a dick but knows he can help them. Richard Lockwood is the one that has the base piece. And Damon is at home compelling both Julia and Vicki to dance until he says otherwise. He cracks Vicki's head to complete her transition to a vampire. She goes to Jeremy's house. She is hungry for meat and goes through Jeremy's fridge. Who calls Matt and tells him she is there.

VICKI'S P.O.V

"Stop, please stop" I said as Matt removed my sun glasses. "My gums and my teeth hurt so badly!" I said rubbing my gums. I push Matt. I feel like I have eternal pain and my head, is pounding every time I'm near someone. I see the news and find out my friends are dead I cry for two reasons now. "Oh My God they're dead!" Jeremy says. I push Jeremy in to the couch. "Vicki what is wrong with you!?" Matt says surprised from my behavior. Just then Elena walks in with Stefan. _Perfect 2 more people. _I think. Stefan looks around like he knows what's happening. Jeremy takes me upstairs. He tries to comfort me. "Everything will be alright." He tells me as we sit on his bed. Downstairs, Elena asks Stefan "what's happening?" "She's turning." He says. "I-I don't understand…" she says. "… Into what?" "A vampire." Stefan answers. I get up and run out of the house before anyone else could say a word. I knew they would all be looking for me. For a long time too.

SHERIFF FORBES P.O.V

I walk with my two partners in to the forest at night. Logan has the weapon. I carry a vervain bullet gun and Richard has a wooden stake. We follow logan deep in the forest. Leaves crunch under our feet. We stay as quiet as possible. Logan calls me. "It senses something" He says. "Tell me when you find it."

ELENA'S P.O.V

I clean up from dinner while talking to Jeremy. We hear a knock on the door. We both rush to it. As soon as i see his face i try to close the door but i know he is too strong for me. "Jeremy go upstairs." I demand him. He does as i say. "stay away from me." I say frightened but i stand strong. "Wait you already have invited me in" he says coming inside. "Come on in Julia." He says. A girl, perhaps my age comes through the door. "Hi." She says and holds out her hand. "Don't worry I'm not a vampire. I'm new to all this too." I shake it. I force myself to smile.

JULIA'S P.O.V

I knew from Damon's looks that he liked Elena. That was proably the main reason for all his problems. Other then Katherine of course. I wonder how much of this Elena knows. Damon obviously wants to know where Stefan is. "Where's stefan?" Damon asked Elena seriously. "I don't know he went to find Vicki." He cornered her, "I told you, I dont know." She said. I knew she was scared of him. Damon backed off. He turned to leave. "Check the forest." Elena said. Damon smiled. His smiles arent happy ones though they are always either smirks, sneaky smiles, sarcastic smiles, clever smiles, thank you smiles or that he knows something. This time it was a Thank you smile. I knew he was worth being afraid of. "Julia, you can hang out with Elena for a while. I'll deal with Stefan and Vicki alone." He told me and left without another word. "I'll tell you all I know about them. I know Stefan could'nt do that much explaining." I told Elena. "That'd be nice. We can talk in my room. Just let me tell Jeremy." SHe answered. We went upstairs and she went to a room to the near end of the hall. Jeremy was sitting on his bed listening to music. He pulled out an earbud "What's up?" He asked Elena. "Me and my new friend will be hanging out in my room. It's safe to go downstairs now." She said. I liked his room especially the poster that read "WARNING: all kinds of illegal acts going on." It was organized. Rare for a boy. "Cool. Who's the friend?" I appeared from behind Elena. "Hi, Jeremy I'm Julia." I told him. "Hey." he said. Elena closed the door and we went to a room to the right of the stairs. Elena's room. I sat in a chair and told her all I knew.

VICKI'S P.O.V

I sat under a tree in the woods wondering what was going on. Thank god the head ache stopped once night fall came. W_hat's happening to me? Why was I at the Salvatore boarding house? Why did I have a tooth and head ache? _All these questions whirled in my head. I'm just a teenager. Then Stefan walked towards me. "Vicki?" He said. "I'm starting to remember things. What he is what he said- I remember you. In the hospital the- the roof top It's all coming back." I told him. "I am so sorry." He said. "Damon had no right to do this to you." He said. I took large breaths "He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?" I asked him. I was scared and worried. "It will all just be over." He said. I nodded and cried even though I knew I shouldn't. "I'll be dead. *sniff* I don't want this!" "It's ok your gonna be ok. Your gonna be ok. I can help you." He said. "Better? Better? Will I be better?" I asked. He looked down and I knew the answer was no. I hesitated. "I wanna go home!" I cried. "Will you take me home?!" I asked him. He nodded yes He got up and held out his hand and as he did that a gun shot through his chest. Blood came pouring out. Shocked I looked around and saw a man with a gun in his hand. He was holding the hole rolling in pain on the floor. The man, the news reporter, Logan Fell. He put down the gun knealed down and pushed down on his chest with a wooden stake in his fist. "NO!" I yelled and ran and got up. That distracted him, but out of no where Damon came and bit down through the flesh on his neck. He pulled the bullet out of Stefans chest. "It's wood. They know. If anyones gonna kill you its gonna be me." He said with a smile. "My ring he said. Stefan opened his fist to Damon. I wonder what was so important about a stupid ring. He put it on and smiled. I couldn't control myself I just had to and this was my only chance too. I ran to Logan and sank my teeth in to the same spot. This time it was Stefans turn to scream. "NO!" I took out my teeth. It was surprisingly good. "I'm sorry." I said. I knew I had to leave. "oops." Damon said as he stared at the whole scene.

STEFAN'S P.O.V

Damon got up and went to logans body. He picked up the golden vampire hunting compass. Damon took me and we left. I had to talk to Elena. When i got to her porch, She was sitting with Julia. They both got up at the sight of me. "What happened?" She asked me. " Vicki turned. She's a vampire." I said. "Listen Stefan I need to tell you something." She said. I looked up. "Stefan, I- I can't be with you. I'm sorry I can't. I just can't." She turned and left into her house. I felt like crying but thats not me. The words hurt. Julia was standing there, too. "Let's leave." I said. I could hear her crying from my hearing senses and I couldn't take anymore. I'd had enough for one day.


End file.
